


Kombucha

by waterbottlechae



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbottlechae/pseuds/waterbottlechae
Summary: “Mina wanted to choose me. We were meant to be. But I can’t do that to Jeongyeon”Chaeyoung likes Mina. Nayeon is there to be a good friend...
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Thor

“WOOOOOOO I’M FREEEEEEEEEEE”

Dahyun screaming hysterically and almost breaking down our apartment door (if broken down, then it’ll be the third time this year).

“Isn’t this great Chaeng, three weeks of winter break and I’m ready to get drunk for tonight’s winter ball” Dahyun grins as she puts her arms around me.

“Bro not gonna happen. If you’re planning on getting drunk, then I’ll have to be on bro duty and keep you in check. YOU get drunk, but I’ll stay sober for our sake” as I shuddered the last memory we had of us getting drunk together or what other’s recorded of us doing since I actually have no memory of that night

_Freshman Year_  
_Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and Momo were third years and were hosting a “welcome freshies to university” party for me, Dahyun, and Tzuyu. Let’s just say...it was not a good idea to have Momo make the punch and have Jeong chant “DRINK DRINK DRINK” every ten seconds._

_“BRO this is great! The uni life is the best. Living with my bud, CHECK. Getting wasted every weekend, CHECK. Getting a pet fish named Thor? CHECK” Dahyun screams in my ear...life is great...wait fiSH? We don’t have a fish… this isn’t even our house._

_“ bro what fish?”_

_“This fish”, Dahyun holds the barely moving goldfish by the tail with her bare hands._

_“The fish is dead my dude. THOR IS DEAD. EVERYONE THOR IS DEAD”_

_“SHIT OH MY I KILLED THE GOD OF THUNDER EVERYONE MAKE SPACE WE NEED TO HOLD A GRAND FUNERAL FOR THE THOR”, Dahyun pushes everyone away_

_“Bro. How do we hold this ceremony for our pet fish. He was such a good one”, as I started to tear up about the new fish we got 10 seconds ago._

_“I need a boat, matches, a bow, and an arrow”, Dahyun had the serious look._

_I ran around the house looking for the materials. There’s got to be a bow and arrow somewhere…._

_“What are you looking for?” a voice behind me_

_I turned around and there is Nayeon sitting on the roof looking through the window she came out of with a cigarette in between her fingers...attractive._

_“I’m looking for a bow and arrow”, as I continue to stare at her eyes._

_“I’m pretty sure there is no bow and arrow in my room Chaeng, why do you need one?”, Nayeon looks at me amusingly._  
_“It’s for Thor, he died and I want to give him an honourable exit..”, as I muttered and left the room._

_“...honourable exit.. What? chAENG? CHAENG!”, Nayeon realizing that 1) I’m drunk 2) I want a bow and arrow 3) Chaeng was carrying lighter fluid and a piece of flat wood._

_I went into another room and saw a slingshot. This is good enough. Ran immediately to the pool in the backyard and handed the materials to Dahyun._

_Thor was placed gently on the piece of wood (the boat). And a bouncy ball was drenched in lighter fluid and placed on the slingshot pouch._

_“Do the honours my man”, Dahyun sailed Thor across the pool and handed me the match to light up the bouncy ball._

_Dahyun slingshots the bouncy ball up in the air to aim for Thor and...Thor is not in the air...the flaming ball is in the air...THE FLAMING BALL IS IN THE AIR._

_“CHAENG. DUBS. NO WHAT”, Jeong immediately chasing the flaming ball in the air with Momo._

_“Bro. we are so silly. Thor is in the water. Let us do the honours again and slingshot the ball to Thor’s mighty boat”, Dahyun grabs the lighter fluid and immediately was grabbed by Jihyo._

_“NO LIGHTER FLUID” Jihyo with her booming voice._

_“BRO IM GETTING COMPROMISED HURRY LIGHT UP ANOTHER BALL”, Dahyun struggles as Sana also came over to help Jihyo pin Dahyun down._

_“I got you I got you”, I rushed over and grabbed another ball and the slingshot aiming for Thor. “For you my fish” I muttered._

_Right when I was about to release the ball, a hand was placed on top of mine. I turned around and Nayeon looked at me like I was crazy._

_“What are you thinking you dimwit. WAKE UP”, Nayeon not so gently splashed water in my face._

After Dahyun and I shared that flashback while looking into space, Nayeon came out of her room.

“Why are y’all staring at the chair? Aren’t you going to celebrate? You’re halfway done the third year! We can go get drunk at Chaeng’s family ball”, Nayeon waves her hands and danced...horribly just stop.

“Can’t. Well, Dahyun can, I can’t. Bro duty and my parents are hosting the party so, I should stay sober in case they are going to introduce me to some important people”, I rolled my eyes walking to the fridge and grabbing the last yogurt tube. Never once did I ever want to take over the family business or be part of it at all. Jeong who is actually my cousin, but was taken in by my parents ever since her parents died was treated like a sister and a daughter in our family. If someone should take over the company, it should be Jeong. However, my parents wanted to still introduce me to people on the board just to see if it’ll change my mind. Of course, they are fine with Jeong being interested in taking over the company, but they also want their actual daughter to be part of the business too.

“It’s okay, we can get wasted this Sunday!”, Nayeon tries to cheer me up.

“This Sunday? What’s happening this Sunday?”, Dahyun asked

“Jeong is finally introducing her mystery girlfriend for the first time. She has this whole Sunday FUN-day planned out for us to get to know her girlfriend. Jeong is also bringing her to tonight’s ball”, Nayeon explains

“Mystery girlfriend eh? Chaeng you should bring your mystery girlfriend too to introduce her to us AHAHAH I mean, Nayeon and I basically met her through goodbyes and hellos since she leaves the apartment like lightning speed.”, Dahyun jokes.

“She’s not my girlfriend, just an occasional hookup. Also, she’s not into dating”, I replied.

“That makes sense. Someone that beautiful would still want to play around and have fun at this time”, Nayeon said as she looks at her nails.

“Is that why you’re not dating anyone unnie?”, I asked

“What?”, Nayeon was a bit confused

“You’re beautiful, you want to have fun too at this age right?”, I asked

Nayeon blushed, though Chaeng didn’t notice. “You think I’m beautiful?”, Nayeon asked shyly.

“I’m beautiful, you’re beautiful, we are all beautiful. Let’s GET MOVING YALL I WANT TO GET WASTED BEFORE THE BALL TOO”, Dahyun said.

“You ruined the fucking moment Dubs.”, Nayeon whispers and glared at the tofu as they walked away from Chaeng.

“What moment? You just wanted to hear someone tell you that you’re pretty. Aish you can call Momo to kiss your ass. Geez that girl is whipped and she’s not even dating you”, clueless Dahyun walks into her room.

“Right...Momo...Momo cares about me”, Nayeon mutters to herself as she walks into her own room.

* * *

The ball is… well what you expect a ball to be.  
There were important people dressed up and mingling. Orchestra playing, waiters holding trays of really really good food…

“Keep them coming Sharon, can I have three more of these”, as Momo takes the serving tray filled with appetizers to her seat.

“You want three more trays of appetizers Ms. Hirai?”, the waitress looked at her with a surprised face.

“Don’t scare Sharon Momo, I like her! Sharon, ignore Momo’s request.”, Dahyun winked at the waitress.

I shook my head. I’m thankful to have these goofs with me.

“Congrats on finishing your semester children”, as Jihyo walks with her arm hooked around Sana’s waist.

“YES MY BABIES I AM SO PROUD OF YOUUUU”, as Sana leaves Jihyo and starts squeezing each of our cheeks.

“Don’t.”, Tzuyu puts her hands on her cheeks and backs away from Sana.

“Please. Let me squeeze them once”, Sana pouted

“Let Tzuyu be. Sana, you know that the robot doesn’t like physical contact”, Jihyo said

“GUYS HEY!”, Jeong’s voices boomed as she walks up to our table.

“Jeong! How are you? I just realized that there isn’t a seat for you, let me call the waitress-”, I said as I stood up looking for the waitress.

“No need baby cub”, Jeong shyly rubs the back of her neck. “I’m sitting with the board of directors table tonight with my girlfriend, you know how your dad is Chaeng, he wants me to build a strong relationship with the company”, Jeong adds on.

“Hey, no worries! Anyways, where’s your girlfriend?”, I asked

Jeong smiled brightly as a woman with moles placed like constellations on her face walks up to our table.

“So cousin, this is my girlfriend, Mina!” as my beloved cousin and best friend, Jeongyeon, introduced me to what I believe is the most eloquent woman in the whole room.

“Mina, this is my crazy cousin of a cub, Chaeyoung! Don’t be shy y’all, this is an exciting moment, two of my favourite people in the world are in the same room” Jeongyeong gushes this at this very moment.

I couldn’t say anything, I couldn’t say “Oh hey couz...I actually met Mina already! You know the girl that comes and goes in my apartment secretly? Oh yea! That’s her!”

I looked down and saw Dahyun wide-eyed, we didn’t know how to react to the situation. And so…

“Hi Mina, it’s nice to finally meet the one that calms my dumb cousin from doing stupid things. I’m glad to see someone who cares about Jeongyeon as much as I do” as I stick out my hand pretending to not know Mina at all.

There was a hint of hurt but quickly masked by playfulness as Mina extended her hand and shook mine “I’m glad to finally meet you too, Jeongyeon has told me a lot about you, hope we can be good friends”

“The posse, this is Dahyun, Jihyo, Sana, Momo, Tzuyu, and Nayeon! You’ll get to know them more when we hang out with them this Sunday!” Jeong hyperactively talks and introduces Mina to the rest of the crew.

“Oki Chaeng, Imma leave you and the posse alone as I want to finally introduce Mina to uncle and aunty too!”

My eyes never left the couple as they walked away from our table. This Christmas ball/party was supposed to be fun! I was supposed to be relaxed and stress-free from my finals. BUT NO. The girl I’ve been secretly seeing is actually dating my cousin. No. Scratch that, the girl I’ve been secretly seeing is basically dating my sister whom I love and look up to a lot. But wait...Mina has been sleeping with me...while she was dating Jeong?!

The table we are sitting at continues their dinner. Dahyun is...well still processing what’s really happening. And Tzuyu doesn’t care. Sana and Jihyo are in their own worlds. Momo is still stuffing with what seems to be three breadsticks in her mouth. And Nayeon. Nayeon is staring at me with pity. I FORGOT ABOUT NAYEON. She’s my roommate too, I bet she also got the gist of what happened between Mina and me. She gave me a sympathetic look and I quickly stood up and went to the bar.

This was not supposed to happen.


	2. Heather

“I thought you’re on bro duty”, Nayeon asks as she appeared beside Chaeyoung.

“I thought so too, but something changed. Do you mind taking care of me tonight?”, Chaeyoung sips her whiskey.

“What are you going to do with Mina?”, Nayeon hoping that the little cub is not going to do something stupid that could affect Chaeng’s relationship with Jeong. 

“Nothing unnie. Don’t worry about it.”, Chaeng turns around and puts on her best fake smile. “Mina chose to date Jeong, but not me. I’m not going to get in the way of that. Not when it’s Jeong. I just want some closure. Maybe ask why she was with me when she has Jeong...something like that.”

“Just… know that I’ll be there for you Chaeng.”, Nayeon tries to comfort Chaeng with her words. 

“I know Nayeon. Momo is lucky to have you.”, Chaeng smiles with sparkles in her eyes.

Nayeon’s heart stops. “I’m not dating Momo”

“You’re not? Momo is head over heels for you. I think everyone knows that. Heck, I bet the dean of our university knows that since she runs up to you right after every winning game just to get a congratulatory hug”, Chaeng chuckles at the memory of Momo in her soccer uniform squeezing the life out of the cheer captain, Nayeon. “Give her a chance Nayeon, I know you’re having the “no dating and have fun” phase, but Momo will be the best decision for you”

“Chaeng. Stop. I’m really not ready for that....how’s the art gallery you’re hosting for the company’s fundraiser?”, Nayeon quickly changes the topic. Chaeng’s eyes immediately glow up.

“Amazing Yeonie, the gallery is truly magical. Something I’ve never imagined before.”, Chaeng gushes. “You’ll be there right?”

Nayeon blushes at the nickname, “Of course. I’ll always be there to cheer you on”

They both look into each other’s eyes and time just stops. 

“Do you mind if I speak to Chaeyoung for a minute?”, the moment was interrupted by a soft but at the same time, strong and confident tone. 

Nayeon turns around and sees Mina. Nayeon has to admit; Mina is gorgeous. She understands why the no jam duo would fall for her. Nayeon turns back to Chaeng and telepathically asks if she wanted to make an excuse for Chaeng to not talk to Mina. Chaeng replies back with a look of reassurance and mouths “I got it unnie, thanks”. 

Nayeon nods to Mina and leaves. 

“So...you’re the Son Chaeyoung.”, Mina grins at Chaeng pretending like there is nothing wrong.

“Mina...I don’t know about you, but I think that we should stop. I can’t do that to Jeong. We should start off fresh.”, Chaeng replies. 

“Chaengie...it’s complicated. I can tell by your eyes that you want to ask if I was sleeping with you while seeing Jeong. I...did. It’s just, you both have qualities that shine so bright. Your body basically lights up when you talk about what you are passionate about, I admire that, I love it. When you look at me, it’s like I am your everything.”, Mina explains pausing waiting for Chaeng to respond...nothing.

“Chaeng, I’m Jeong’s girlfriend, but I’m not her wife. She’s persistent. Wouldn’t take no for an answer. She’s good company too. She works on the same floor as me and she just kept coming, not giving up. I didn’t know what to do-”, Mina was cut off

“So you said yes, while you were with me. You said you weren’t into dating. I was ok with that. I was patient. But that does not mean we can be casual with others too.”, Chaeng furiously looks into Mina’s eyes. 

“Chaeng, I...I’m confused. I really… please. Give me some time, I was going to tell you my situation. It’s hard, I-”, Mina pleads.

“When were you going to tell me. Mina...it’s fine really. I can’t lie and say that I’m not hurt. But I’m fine”, Chaeng’s teeth clenching at her own words.  _ Are you really fine with this?  _ “We were never official, I’m just more disappointed that you are tricking my cousin when she loves you with all your heart. Are you just going to toy with her? Do you just want to be with her because she’s taking over the company? Or do you just want to be with me now because you found out that I’m the legit daughter of the CEO”. Chaeng’s voice starts to raise.

“Chaeng. Please. I understand your anger-”, Mina trying to come up with words to calm the situation down. 

“Forget it. Let’s start fresh. Pretend that we have no history. I don’t want Jeong to find out. It’ll ruin her and it’ll ruin you.”, Chaeng quickly leaves. 

Mina watches Chaeyoung’s back getting smaller and smaller as she walks away. She really does love Chaeyoung. She really wasn’t ready to date. But Jeong was persistent and never gave up. Jeong wanted nothing but to love and show the world her love for Mina. Chaeng was affectionate, soft, warm… she was patient with her and understanding that Mina was just not ready for the relationship. Mina was confused. She doesn’t know how to say no. She was confused. She doesn’t know who she loves the most. She’s selfish, she knows...she wants them both. 

“Hey pumpkin, I was looking all over for you”, Mina recognizing Jeong’s voice immediately

“Dance with me”, Jeong grins as she gently holds Mina’s hand and guides her to the dance floor. 

* * *

“THEY ARE SO CUTE”, Sana gushes the couple dancing. “I WANT TO DANCE TOO, Jihyo...honey, will you dance with me?”

Jihyo blushes and does a little bow in front of Sana, “M’lady, care for a dance?”

“Gross. Just gross.”, Dahyun scrunches her face. 

“Like you.”, Tzuyu comments 

“Chewy please. Be nice to the tofu, she’s fragile.”, Momo muffles as she finishes her second plate of pasta. “By the way, have you seen Nayeon? I want to ask her to dance”

  
  


Chaeyoung stares at Jeong and Mina.  _ They’re perfect for each other. Like look...Jeong’s height is perfect for Mina.  _

Not far away behind Chaeng, is Nayeon staring at Chaeng debating whether or not to ask her to dance. Nayeon takes a deep breath, walks towards the sulking cub, grabs her hands and dragged her to the dance floor. 

“Unnie, what are you-”, Chaeng incredulously looked at her.

“Shutup cub, you look like a loser staring at Mina. Very subtle by the way.”, Nayeon rolls her eyes and dances with Chaeng. 

“I don’t- where do I put my hands?”, Chaeng’s face reddens as she never danced before. 

“On my chest.”, Nayeon stares back with a serious look. 

“W-what? Why isn’t anyone else-”, Chaeng looks around trying to find others holding their partner’s chest as they dance. 

Nayeon laughs loudly. “Dumbass, put your hands around my waist, sway your hips and match with mine”

Mina looks around to find the loud laughter. Her eyes stop at Chaeng and the girl that was accompanying Chaeng at the bar. Mina felt uncomfortable at the sight. 

“That’s Nayeon. She’s my childhood best friend. She’s me and chaeng’s longest friend. Always there for us no matter what.”, Jeong smiles at the dancing duo and chuckles. “Sometimes I get the feeling that Nayeon cares more about Chaeng than me. But then again, I always tease Nay about everything and Chaeng is always there to calm us down. So maybe that’s why Nay has a soft spot for my little cub”

“Has she dated anyone? Nayeon, I mean… she seems to be the type to get a lot of admirers.”, Mina continues to stare at the dancing duo. 

“OH she does alright. She has many admirers. But she always denies them ever since we were little. Don’t know why though. Nayeon is weird...with big feet”, Jeong adds the unnecessary comment about Nayeon’s feet. 

Jeong laughs again as she sees her friends gathering around Chaeng and Nayeon. The group then dances together. 

* * *

_ 2nd Year of High School for Chaeng _

_ “Give him a chance Nay, Jinyoung seems to be really into you.”, Jeong says  _

_ “What’s happening guys”, Chaeng asked as she settles her lunch down the table.  _

_ “Jinyoung asked Nayeon out on a date. It’s a simple date. Food at Danny’s Diner, easy, yummy, simple, and he’s paying for it.”, Jeong accidentally spitting out some food onto Chae’s lunch as she speaks.  _

_ “If you think it’s a good idea, you go out with him Jeong”, Nayeon glares at Jeong and switches her lunch with Chae’s knowing that the cub is probably going to skip lunch due to the ostrich’s nasty chewed up clump of rice on the cub’s salad.  _

_ “I think it’s a good idea yeonie, maybe give it a try. Just one date. Open up to people”, Chaeng smiles at Nayeon and places more meat on Nayeon’s plate. “Besides, free food...can’t say no to that. Danny’s Diner has some good shakes. I recommend fries dipped with a chocolate shake.” _

_ Nayeon looks at Chae feeling something heavy drop in her stomach, “ok. I’ll give it a try” _

_ “WHAT YOU STINKING BUNNY I WAS TELLING YOU THIS WHOLE MORNING TO SAY YES TO THE DIMWIT JINYOUNG AND ALL CHAENG HAS TO SAY WAS “it’s a good idea yeonie” AND YOU SAY YES TO THAT”, Jeong spits more rice onto the table.  _

_ “Jeong maybe she was convinced by your words, just needed an extra confirmation from her other best friend”, Chaeng tries to consolidate her cousin as she starts to see more rice coming out of the ostrich’s mouth.  _

_ “...all it takes is the word yeonie and Nayeon says yes…”, Jeong looks to the side.  _

_ Nayeon reddens at Jeong’s comment and nervously looks at Chaeng to see if she heard it. She smiles at the view. Chaeng sticking her tongue out and concentrating on picking out her lunch that’s not drenched in Jeong’s saliva. She didn’t hear it. Did she want her to hear it? _

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

hi...I'm new to this...my twitter is waterbottlechae...suggestions, ideas, comments about the story...i love to hear it:) ideas on what to add to the story is great too! Do you know the song Heather by Conan Gray? So good.


	3. Blue Slushie

_ Second-year of High School for Chaeyoung Con’t  _

_ “Isn’t this a bit too casual for a date Chaeng?”, Nayeon questions as Chaeng is patting down the creases of the white t-shirt Nayeon’s wearing.  _

_ “It’s a date at a diner that serves burgers, fries, and shakes. You don’t need to wear a prom dress for this. Besides yeonie, if he doesn’t like what you are wearing then he’s not the one.”, Chaeng smiles at her.  _

_ “Yea bugs bunny, this date is for fun! Just for you to actually talk to people other than us.”, Jeong munches her chips, making a mess on Nayeon’s bed. “We are not going to ask you to marry him or anything. You look good. Don’t worry so much. BUT REMEMBER if he does anything you are not ready for or says anything that is inappropriate, we put our numbers on speed dial on your phone. CALL US AND WE WILL RAM OUR CAR THROUGH THE DINER AND ON TOP OF THE LITTLE SHITHEAD” _

_ Nayeon was lucky. Lucky to have two caring best friends to be there for her. Maybe the date won’t be so bad after all. It makes Chaeng happy.  _

_ The bell rings and the trio heads downstairs. The no jam duo hides behind the door as Nayeon opens it.  _

_ “H-hi, here...flowers”, Jinyoung nervously gives her a bouquet of mixed flowers. Nayeon grabs them and smiles, “Thanks, they look nice. Smells nice too” Nayeon awkwardly takes a deep sniff of the flowers since she doesn’t know what to do with them. Jeong looks at the bunny in shock and getting second-hand embarrassment at what she just witnessed.  _

_ “Why would she sniff the flowers like that… what is she, some dog?”, Jeongyeon mutters. Chaeng elbows her to shut up and motioned Nayeon to put the flowers away. “Let me put these flowers away, do you want to step inside Jinyoung?”, Nayeon asks forgetting that the no jam duo is behind the door watching their interactions.  _

_ “OH it’s fine ahaha, I will wait here for you”, Jinyoung shyly rubs the back of his neck.  _

_ Nayeon quickly runs to the kitchen not knowing where to put the flowers. She quickly just throws them in the sink, turns on the tap and fills the sink with water. There, that should let the flowers live for a few more hours. She heads back to the door and follows Jinyoung to his car.  _

_ The duo sighs once the door closes. “WHO PUTS FLOWERS IN THE SINK THAT MORON”, Jeong screams. “...Should we spy on the bunny?” _

_ Chaeng thinks about Jeong’s idea. “No, let’s give her some space. We should be confident about Nayeon’s social skills” _

* * *

_ The date… went pretty well actually. Nayeon went on a second, then third, and they started to officially date after a month. But Nayeon wouldn’t say she’s head over heels for the guy. He’s nice, funny, can drive, and pays for dinner. Is she feeling guilty for using him? Sort of. People were gushing about the new couple. The basketball captain dating the cheer captain? That’s perfect. The student body was also shocked that someone other than the cheer team and her small group of friends got the attention of the cheer captain. Nayeon didn’t know what to do with their relationship being the topic of every student’s conversation.  _

_ “He asked if I was ready…”, Nayeon randomly said during lunch  _

_ “...well are you? If you’re not, don’t force it.”, Jeong looks at Nayeon with concern. This is a rare moment where Jeong is taking a conversation with Nayeon seriously.  _

_ “I told him that I wasn’t ready, but he’s been touchy these past few weeks.”, Nayeon replies _

_ “Nay, if he is starting to make you uncomfortable, please let us know. NO scratch that. Dump him immediately, don’t tell us then dump him. Don’t wait to break up. Forget what the school thinks.”, Jeong drops her fork and stares at Nayeon in all seriousness. “Nayeon? You understand?” _

_ Nayeon nods and looks away until her view focused on the cafeteria entrance. Chaeng walking in but was stopped by Yeri giving her a pack of new paintbrushes. Yeri blushes as Chaeng is saying something back to Yeri. Nayeon’s grip on her fork tightens.  _

* * *

_ Nayeon did not break up with Jinyoung. Jinyoung was still touchy with Nayeon until she bursts and told him to stop. “Please Jinyoung, if you are not going to stop, then this relationship is not going to work” _

_ Jinyoung hesitated. He wanted to keep the relationship. Everyone has been talking about them and the team has been pestering about how it feels to sleep with Nayeon... He can’t look like some loser towards the team. He’ll just think of something to say to the team.  _

  
  


_ Chaeng was walking towards the gym entrance. She got permission from the coach to have the gym to herself to practice. Chaeng is a competitive swimmer and diver, but it’s important to do “land” training to build up stamina. As she opens the door she hears voices. _

_ “Guys I’m serious, she was so needy.”, a male voice _

_ The voice sounds familiar… _

_ “Dang man, so you finally got into Nayeon’s pants”, another male voice  _

_ “Dinners on me guys, I’ll tell you all about her. She was crawling like an animal begging me to screw her.”, the first male voice continues.  _

_ Chaeng quietly opens the door to see who the people are. Eyes wide and full of fury. There stands Jinyoung bragging about getting into Nayeon’s pants to his basketball team. Chaeng leaves the gym and grabs her bike. She starts pedalling like a maniac towards Nayeon’s house. Chaeng falls off her bike on her way but doesn’t care about the bleeding. She just wants to know if Nayeon really slept with him.  _

_ “Chaeng? I thought you’re working out at the gym? I swear you asked the coach to have the gym for you- you’RE BLEEDING OH MY GOSH get in!”, Nayeon looking at Chaeng scraped knees and elbows.  _

_ “Did you do it with Jinyoung?”, Chaeng asks not budging to get inside the house. _

_ “What are you talking about? I told you and Jeong, I wasn’t ready. I told him this morning that if he keeps being persistent about it, then our relationship wouldn’t work.”, Nayeon looking at Chaeng confused. “Come on in you stubborn cub, let me take care of you first” _

_ Chaeng’s heart relaxes when Nayeon confirms that she didn’t sleep with Jinyoung. Wait… so is Jinyoung making stuff up now? Chaeng’s fist started to clench really tightly.  _

_ “Chill cub, I’ll be gentle with your injury. Unclench your fist”, Nayeon chuckles, clueless about what Chaeng was really thinking about.  _

_ “I’m sorry yeonie”, Chaeng stops Nayeon and intertwines her hands.  _

_ “What are you sorry for? Silly. I’m not mad at you getting injured, though I bet your coach will be pissed if he sees these during swimming practice. Won’t these like...I don’t know cause turbulence ahah”, Nayeon trying to lighten up the mood when she sees Chaeng’s serious face. _

_ “I’m sorry for telling you to go on a date with Jinyoung”, Chaeng replies. _

_ Nayeon’s smile dropped looking at Chaeng more confused than ever. “I told you, I handled the situation with Jinyoung already. He stopped asking about it after this morning. It’s not your fault. Our relationship is fine right now.” _

_ Chaeng didn’t know what to do. She wanted to tell Nayeon about the nasty things Jinyoung was saying. But she didn’t want to hurt Nayeon.  _

* * *

_ The next day, Jeong drove Chaeng and Nayeon to school. Chaeng told Jeong everything and Jeong was 100% going to protect Nayeon today.  _

_ Right when they entered the school grounds, everyone stared at them. Sana walks up to the trio and hugs Nayeon. “I trust you. I know you didn’t do anything. I know you would never do anything the jerk said. I’ll be here with you.” _

_ Nayeon looks at Jeong and Chaeng questionably when she had no clue what Sana was saying.  _

_ “OKAY. so we are doing operation bunny duty. Jeong, you have classes with Nayeon in the morning. Momo has math with Nayeon in the afternoon, I have spare with Nayeon, Sana will be with Nayeon during cheer practice and the school meal club walks to lunch with Nayeon.”, Jihyo comes up behind Sana. _

_ Nayeon still confused with everything. “What is bunny duty. What are you guys not telling me?” _

_ The group looks around waiting for someone to speak up.  _

_ “There is gossip...about you and Jinyoung. He said some nasty, inappropriate things about sleeping with you-”, Jeong looks down, afraid to see Nayeon’s face. “We wanted to keep you close to us for the day, just in case you want someone to lean on. The basketball team has been bothering the cheer team thinking we are easy to get in bed now…”, Sana trying to help Jeong explain everything.  _

_ “I didn’t sleep with him. Why are people believing this bullshit. You guys don’t have to protect me. I can handle this myself. Why should I be bothered with something that is not true.”, Nayeon walks away. _

_ As Nayeon walks down the hallway, there were hollers from the basketball team. Nayeon goes up to Jinyoung.  _

_ “I need to talk to you shithead.”, Nayeon grits  _

_ “Oh hey hun, isn’t it too early for sex right now? But I mean, if you want, we can go to the janitors closest.”, Jinyoung smirks and the rest of the team slaps his back.  _

_ “I don’t know what is going on in your pea-sized brain, but I rather jump off a building over and over again for the rest of my life than sleep with you. You think you are top shit but really you lie about your success and conquers. We are done.”, Nayeon tells Jinyoung and walks towards her classroom. The rest of the team doesn’t take Nayeon seriously and continues to laugh.  _

_ Chaeng witnessed the whole interaction and was furious. “Hey cub, you okay?”, Dubs walks up behind Chaeng.  _

_ “Dubs, call Tzuyu, we are skipping class and getting 4L of slushies. Call Jackson and Mark too.”, Chaeng turns around facing Dahyun.  _

_ Dahyun being her bro for life immediately calls Tzuyu and texts the boys.  _

* * *

_ Math class was over and Momo was walking with Nayeon to their lockers. “What’s the crowd?”, Momo asks Nayeon. Nayeon shrugs and walks towards the center of the crowd to see what’s happening.  _

_ At the center was Jinyoung drenched in blue slushie being pinned up to the wall by Jackson and Mark. Another slob of slushie comes flying towards Jinyoung’s face. Nayeon follows where the slushy was flying from and her eyes were wide. Tzuyu scooping slushie into a ball, Dahyun throwing the slushie in the air and Chaeyoung using a bat to hit the slushie ball towards Jinyoungs face.  _

_ Nayeon pushes everyone away and grabs Chaeyoung. “What are you doing Chaeyoung. Stop this. You’re going to get in trouble.”, Nayeon tugging the ends of Chaeyoung’s uniform telling her to stop.  _

_ “What’s happening- oh shit”, Jeong looks at the mess her cousin made. Jihyo follows Jeong mouth wide open. Jeong seeing the fire in Chaeng’s eyes and tries to pry Nayeon off of her cousin before Chaeng bursts. Jihyo and Jeong comfort Nayeon. Nayeon trying to shake them off but stops when Chaeng drops the bat and walks towards Jinyoung.  _

_ “This is for making shit up.” Chaeng slaps Jinyoung in face. OH IT BURNS. Chaeng tries to keep a straight face covering up the pain from her BURNING palms. So, she uses her knee and knees Jinyoung’s stomach. “This is for hurting Nayeon.”, Chaeng walks away. “Also, don’t bring the cheer team into this. Try winning a game or actually ace an exam for once. Girls like successful men. Don’t make up undoable shit just to get people’s attention.” _

_ Nayeon’s corners of her lips twitch up a little looking at Chaeng.  _

_ “OKAY EVERYONE GET BACK TO CLASS.”, Jihyo trying to disperse the crowd.  _

_ Chaeng finally looks up to Nayeon. “Thanks Chaeyoung.”, Nayeon finally smiles. Revenge is not the best. But Chaeng doing it...is kinda ok for Nayeon.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

this is a continued flashback from the last chapter:)

twitter: waterbottlechae

suggestions, ideas for future chapters, or just comments about your day....i'd love to hear it:)

oki dokes, bye.


	4. Thunder...LIGHTNING

Back to the present:)

Thank goodness Nayeon got a better quality door for our apartment, this time the door is really strong and doesn’t seem to have a single dent even when there are two dumb asses bulldozing it down at the moment. “Let’s goooo! Thunder!”, Dahyun lifts her fist up. “Lightning!”, Chaeyoung responds with her fist up. “RAM RAM RAM THE DOOR”, the drunk duo using their shoulders hitting against the locked apartment door. 

“Tzuyu, grab a hold of Dahyun PLEASE. Nayeon...whERE IS THE DAMN KEY”, Jihyo screams in Nayeon’s ears while Nayeon is still searching for her keys in her clutch bag. 

After the group dancing like maniacs to a slow song, they went to the bar to drink to their heart’s content. Thankfully, 1. Tzuyu doesn’t drink 2. Jihyo has high tolerance 3. THANK THE GODS Nayeon didn’t drink either because then everything would be a mess. 

Sana and Momo stayed behind and was actually getting pretty close with Mina as they found out that they were all Japanese. Jeongyeon had some business matters at hand and couldn’t leave the ball to help her group of friends bring the chaotic duo back home. 

“Im Nayeon I swear-”, Jihyo grits her teeth as she was trying to stop Chae from moving. 

“I got it… I GOT IT”, Nayeon cheers and opens the door. “Ji you help Tzuyu with Dahyun, I’ll bring Chaeng to her room.” Jihyo immediately goes to help Dahyun since Chaeng is slowly falling asleep and was calmer than the flocking eagle. 

“Thank you yeonie”, Chaeng mutters and smiles in her sleep. “You’re so nice”, she mutters.

It took Nayeon all her strength to not cuddle with the cub. She stood up and went out to grabs some wet towels. 

“DAHYUN I SWEAR GET DOWN”, Jihyo commanded. Dahyun is standing on the kitchen island counter while Tzuyu is hugging Dahyun’s legs preventing her from moving and falling. “ARG Where is my matey cub?”, Dahyun using her hands as a telescope and looking around the apartment. 

This is going to be a long night. 

* * *

It was 2:00pm when Chaeyoung finally wakes up. She looks around. Clothes are still on. She’s in her own bedroom...what happened? She walks out of her room and well. “Woah”, Chaeyoung looks around the apartment. On the couch was Jihyo on top of Dahyun. Multiple scarves were tied on Dahyun’s wrist. Eyes following the scarf trail and reach to Tzuyu and Nayeon holding scarves each holds Dahyun’s wrist. 

Chaeyoung walks away from the scene and makes breakfast for the others. Over time, each sleeping pig woke up to Chae’s cooking. 

“Thanks bro. I enjoy these pancakes.”, Dahyun smiles. “How are you not hungover?”, Tzuyu looks at the pale tofu incredulously. “Practice young one”, Dahyun replies.

Chae laughs and walks into her room. She checks her messages and almost dropped it. 

**Hey it’s mina, I got your number from Jeong.**

**Before you block, it’s actually about your art gallery.**

**I am an events manager and I was assigned to your event last night.**

**Trust me, I did not know you were working on this project.**

**Let’s meet up at the company building to discuss, I have some documents for you.**

Chaeyoung gulps and realizes that she has no choice but to see Mina. She took a quick shower and walks out of her room.

“Woah what got you all dressed up?”, Jihyo asked while wiping the dishes. 

“I have to go to the company building. I’m meeting with the events manager for my art gallery.”, Chae replies. 

“Already? But it’s literally the second day of winter break”, Dahyun pouts. 

“I’ll make it up to you. Mario Kart and fried chicken dinner. Dinner is on me”, Chae quickly leaves. 

“Weird. Even if she’s going to the company’s building, she would still dress like a slob with everything oversized. I wonder who this manager is to make Chae wear proper clothes that actually fit her.”, Tzuyu says.

“Hey Chaeyoung, thank you for meeting with me.”, Mina softly smiles. Chaeyoung’s heart did a flip. She really needs to focus. 

“I just wanted to give you some documents regarding the art gallery. Also, have you decided on a list of artists that are going to be showing their artwork at the gallery? Just so the design team can print the brochures with their names on them.”, Mina asked

“I’ll send the list of artists participating in the gallery to you tonight. Thanks.”, Chae replies without meeting Mina’s eyes. 

“Cousin! You’re here! Mina mentioned that you will be here to talk about the art gallery. Proud of you dude.”, Jeong ruffles the cub’s hair. “Why don’t we all grab a cup of coffee altogether?”

Chae and Mina were about to refuse until Jeongyeon grabbed both their arms and dragged them to the building’s cafeteria. 

“Isn’t this nice?! Man, I can’t wait for the whole group to meet tomorrow for Jeongyeon’s Sunday FUN-day”, Jeong happily talks. “We will be going to a campsite for some healing time! Isn’t that nice? Just one day, not an overnight stay since I have another meeting the next day.”

“Sounds good Jeong. I think everyone is going to enjoy it.”, Chaeng smiles. “Anyways if there isn’t anything else about the art gallery, I’m going to leave. Dahyun was pretty bummed that I wasn’t there for her on our second day of winter break.”

“That tofu is clingy ahah, what happens when you start dating? Do you think Dubs going to third wheel?”, Jeong jokes. “You know...if you want to try, I can introduce you to Somi. She’s a new intern! She was actually interested in helping out the art gallery when she saw your art.”, Jeong wiggles her eyebrows. 

“No thanks cousin, I better get going.”, Chae quickly sees if Mina had any reaction to Jeong’s comment. Nothing. 

“Chaeng really needs to settle down. I think Somi is a perfect fit for her.”, Jeong suggested. “I think you should let Chaeng be. If she doesn’t want to see anyone, don’t push her.”, Mina replies staring at her untouched cup of coffee. 

“Maybe...anyways I also have to go back up and fix a contract for Nayeon. Nayeon finally agreed to be a member of the board! I mean her family is like our main partner in this business, so it makes sense to have the next generation to see the company too. Nayeon isn’t getting any younger”, Jeong chuckles.

“What do you mean finally agreed? What prevented her from joining the board of directors?”, Mina was curious.

“Nayeon is actually a medical student. She’s becoming a pediatrician so, she never had the time to look at the company. Somehow, today she called saying something about wanting to take charge too or something about extra money… I don’t know whenever her mouth opens I get tired”, Jeong laughs at her own comment. “But in all seriousness, her father has been ill lately, so maybe Nayeon just wanted to step in now and learn the basics before it’s too late. It’s not like the Im family actually controls the company so, Nayeon's job for the company won't be too much for her to handle.”

* * *

It’s been three hours and Chaeng hasn’t won a single game yet. Dahyun being surprisingly super good at the game and well, Nayeon just likes to win… so she cheated in some games to win. “OKAY I give up. Let’s have chicken”, Chaeng throws the controller to the side and stomps her foot towards the kitchen. 

“Oooh someone’s being a sore loser”, Dub grins. 

“Shh no teasing, I want a peaceful dinner tonight”, Nayeon grabbing a drum stick and shoving it in Dahyun’s mouth. 

“Anyways, tomorrow is the fun-day sun-jeong- day whatever she’s calling it day. Are you going to be okay hanging out with Mina?”, Dahyun worryingly looks at Chaeng. “It’ll be fine bald eagle, I saw her today and I was fine.”, Chaeng munches on a pickled radish. 

“You mean the manager is Mina?”, Dahyun talking with her mouth open. “Did she choose that event on purpose? Out of all the events happening this month, she is working on your event?”

Nayeon lost her appetite. She did not like the idea of Mina with Chaeng….because...well because it’s not healthy for Chaeng. Yea. “If you like, I can also check in with the event. I’m starting work next week and see how the company works.”, Nayeon says nonchalantly. 

“OOOH THAT’S A GOOD IDEA. Nayeon being there is good. Good. I enjoy that idea. You know what? Why not I also join”, Dahyun slowly getting excited.

“NO”, both Chaeng and Nayeon said. “I mean… Dubs come on. I love you bro but I actually care about this gallery event. I’m not risking messing it up with our crazy ideas. Knowing that us put into one room to do something serious never ends up well.” Chaeng tries to console with her bud. “And Nayeon, I’ll be fine. Like I said, this art gallery is my everything at this moment. I won’t let Mina get into my head.” 

“Okay...okay...just...remember that you can tell us anything if something is bothering you. You are a romanticist. I fear that you might do some spontaneous shit like screaming your love for Mina randomly or something.”, Dahyun eyes Chaeng. 

“It’ll be fine.”, Chaeng smiles. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi:) Happy new year!

twitter: waterbottlechae

talk to me. kinda starting to get stuck on what to write.


	5. Chocolate shake or Kombucha

_ A little backstory _

_ Chaeyoung first met Mina at her university art show. Mina stared at her artwork in awe. Chaeyoung couldn’t help but walk towards the goddess and introduce herself. “Self-Love”, Chaeng smiles at her own artwork.  _

_ Mina turns around confused, “Excuse me?” _

_ “The artwork. I was trying to express my growth of self-love. As you can see, the picture seems incomplete. Some colours don’t really complement each other. That’s because I’m still learning.”, Chaeng says not looking into the woman’s eyes. “But a friend of mine told me that the painting is the best she’s ever seen because it’s raw, it’s real, it’s who I am.” _

_ “Your friend is right. I was immediately drawn to this painting the minute I walked in. The paint strokes show emotions. Confusion, hatred, forgiveness, and freedom. I think it touches many people’s hearts more than you think. It touched mine.”, Mina said. _

_ Chaeng finally faces the woman in awe, “I’m Chaeyoung”.  _

_ “I’m Mina”.  _

_ No, they did not immediately hook up no. They talked, actually became friends first. Slowly they started to feel something towards each other and Chaeng finally confessed.  _

_ “I’m not ready to date.”, Mina whispers. Chaeng didn’t know what to say. “I really like you. I really do. But with my job that demands me to be ready to work with a phone call. I’m not ready to start another commitment. I don’t want to ruin what we have.” _

_ Chaeng understood. But she still kisses Mina. “I’ll wait. I’m fine with what we have. I’m okay with it. As long as I’m with you.” _

_ Mina sighs against Chaeng’s embrace. “Won’t this hurt you more? What if your friends start questioning us. They’ll hate me if they know what I’m doing to you.” _

_ “Then let’s keep this a secret between us. Until you’re ready”, Chaeng hugs Mina tighter.  _

* * *

_ It’s been 5 months since they started their interesting relationship… _

_ “Morning”, Chaeng hears a soft voice, she turns around and sees Mina beside her. What an amazing way to wake up. Chaeng grumbles incoherent words and tucks her head into Mina’s neck. Mina giggles, “I have to leave, I have an early meeting today” _

_ “It’s 5:00am. You have time.”, Chaeng trapping Mina’s body and preventing her from leaving the bed. “Stay a bit longer” _

_ “Chaeng, please I really have to go. Your apartment is far from the company building.”, Mina sighs as the warmth saying things that are the opposite of what her mind wants. “Let me drive you then. Where do you work?”, Chae finally looks up to meet Mina’s eyes.  _

_ Mina wasn’t really ready to open up about anything personal, even her company name. No, she was just afraid that once Chaeng knows where she works, it’s like taking another step into commitment. What if Chaeng surprises her with gifts at her office or picks her up after work? She wasn’t ready for any of that.  _

_ “It’s fine really. I have some documents in my apartment that I need to pick up before heading to the company. Besides, you have class soon… which I remember you didn’t finish the assignment that is due today.”, Mina smirks once she saw Chaeng’s eye widen at the realization.  _

_ “Shit I forgot about that”, Chaeng flys out of her bed and quickly brushes her teeth and grabbed her laptop. “I’m sorry I can’t drive you”, Chaeng muffles with toothpaste dripping down her chin. _

_ “It’s fine, I didn’t ask you to drive. I should be the one apologizing for distracting you last night when you had an assignment due today”, Mina comes up and wipes Chaeng’s toothpaste.  _

* * *

_ Once Mina reaches her desk, she immediately grabs the cup of coffee sitting there and threw it in the garbage.  _

_ “Aw come on, I swear you like coffee why do you have to be so mean?”, Jeong appears behind a plant. “Were you spying on me?”, Mina raised her voice a bit.  _

_ “Woah chill, I just want to see if you’re going to finally drink the coffee I gave you. What do you want for breakfast then? Pancakes? Waffles? A fruit smoothie?”, Jeong being the persistent ostrich she is. Mina admits, she has a heart to really go to great lengths to catch her attention. Mina still remembers the time she complained about her old chair being noisy and on the next day, the chair is replaced by some new fancy ergonomic chair. Of course, Mina feeling uncomfortable about the new chair gave it to her desk neighbour. Whatever Jeong gave her, she either threw it out or gave it to someone else. She had no interest in Jeong whatsoever. She just wonders what if Chaeng works here, would she do the same for her? Her heart melts at the idea of seeing Chaeng at work and eating breakfast with her. But that is a fantasy. She’s not ready for that, even though it’s tempting.  _

_ “When will you give me a chance Ms. Myoui? One date. Just one date. If you really don’t like me. Then I’ll stop.”, Jeong practically begs and forgets that she’s the soon to be CEO of the company.  _

_ Mina looks around and sees many of her colleagues telling her to go for it. Heck, everyone tells her to accept Jeong’s date offer. Mina has built her reputation and her rank from bottom to top. She was well respected in the company and many of her colleagues actually wish her well. With so much pressure and the audience watching Jeong’s date offer, she sighs and accepts.  _

_ “WOOOO everyone! It is finally happening!”, Jeong claps and jumps. Mina really doesn’t know what just happened. Just one date she thought, then I’ll tell her it’s not working. One date wouldn’t hurt and she’ll go back to Chaeng’s apartment and watch movies.  _

* * *

_ Jeong made sure everything was perfect on the day of the date. She brought flowers to Mina’s desk in the morning, gave her a muffin, and an iced americano. For lunch, she bought a truffle mac and cheese with an iced tea for Mina. Of course, she did not forget to pair the lunch with a teddy bear that says “You’re beary special to me”. _

_ Mina giggles at the pun thinking that Chaeng would totally laugh at the cheesy bear too. All throughout the day, Mina was texting Chaeng but a text caught her eye.  _

_**Mina I don’t think you should come over for movie night tonight:(** _

_**I got a fever and well... Dahyun is panicking about it and won’t stop coming into my room every 10 mins to spray alcohol around my room.** _

_**She’s not caring about me getting better loll** _

_**She just doesn’t want to get sick herself.** _

_**But more importantly, I don’t want you to get sick either… you said something about an important meeting the next day and I don’t want you to get sick.** _

_**I’ll be fine:) Nayeon is getting me food.** _

_ Mina’s heart sank. She was thankful the cub had roommates to take care of her. If she properly met them, she would’ve thanked them multiple times. Knowing the cub is stubborn and probably was telling others she was fine when she was practically dying, Mina wanted to immediately run to the apartment and take care of her.  _

_ Mina grabs her purse and walks to the elevator. “Excited for the date so you’re leaving early? Good thing I caught up to you because I told you I was going to drive you to the restaurant”, Jeong grins as she grabs Mina’s wrist.  _

_ “Jeongyeon, I’m so sorry, something came up. It’s an emergency and I just think it’s best if we cancel tonight’s dinner.”, Mina sincerely was sorry for cancelling the date knowing that the ostrich put a lot of effort into planning this night.  _

_ Jeongyeon’s smile falls but was quickly picked up by a warm smile. “I understand. If it’s an emergency, I can’t stop you.” _

_ Mina was thankful for Jeong being understanding and steps into the elevator. “You’re not going to come in?”, Mina asks.  _

_ “It’s okay. But hey. You owe me a date”, Jeong grins and eyes looking hopeful.  _

_ Mina smiles, “How about next Friday?” _

* * *

_ Mina runs to the closest grocery store and grabs a bottle of kombucha. Then heads to the cub’s apartment. She grabs her hoodie from her car and puts it over her head. The door finally opens and a pale looking child looks at her questionably.  _

_ (AUTHOR SPEAKING hi! I wanted to say farmers market grocery store cuz from where I live, these stores close late. But i was afraid that if i say farmers market, y’all might think that’s its weird to have it open late...idk...just want to say hi too btw luv you) _

_ The pale one quickly closes the door and you hear locks turning and running footsteps. Mina stood at the door dumbfounded. Until she heard, “YOU DUMB TOFU, GIVE ME BACK MY BAT”. The door unlocks, there standing was Chaeng and the pale one behind her holding a bat.  _

_ “I thought I told you to not come, I’ll infect you.”, Chaeng pouts.  _

_ Mina walks in and gives her a kombucha, “Drink, it has some ginger so it’s good for the immune system.” _

_ Chaeng is telling the pale one to go to her room. The pale one looks at the hooded girl suspiciously and mutters, “Nayeon would’ve reacted the same way too if she was here.” _

_ “Thank you really, but please Mina I really don’t want to infect you.”, being the stubborn cub she is. Mina not wanting to upset the baby cub nods, “Fine fine, I’ll leave once you finish a cup of the kombucha and let me just tuck you back in bed.” _

_ Chaeng couldn’t resist the offer and led the hooded girl to her room.  _

_ After one hour, Mina left once she saw the cub finally sleeping. Thirty minutes later, Nayeon rushes back into the apartment with food. The cub wakes up to the heavenly smell and smiles like a happy child. “You went to Danny’s Diner?”, Chaeng asks.  _

_ “Chocolate shakes and fries, your comfort food. Knowing that you’re grumpy when sick and probably won’t budge to take a bite of porridge if I bought it for you, I got you food that you’ll accept.”, Nayeon bunny teeth sticking out as she smiles.  _

_ “You didn’t have to do that, that’s such a long car ride.”, Chaeng pouts. “The cub is sick and I must take care of you. Besides, if you die, then Dubs stuck with me then.”, Nayeon jokes.  _

_ “Stay and eat with me.”, Chaeng grabs Nayeon’s wrist. Nayeon nods.  _

_ “You drink kombucha?”, Nayeon picks up the glass bottle. “Oh yea, a friend brought it for me saying that it’s good for my immune system. It’s actually my first time and MAN is it tasty. At first, I was hesitant because ginger tastes weird. But it’s not that bad.” _

_ “Is this the hooded friend Dahyun was calling me about?”, Nayeon grins. “YA, a friend just friend”, Chaeng throws a fry at Nayeon.  _

_ “AHAHAH okok. Anyways, if you like kombucha, I can make some for you, there are different flavours too.”, Nayeon nonchalantly says.  _

_ “Really? That would be nice! Thanks yeonie.”, Chaeng smiles  _

_ Nayeon doesn’t know how to make kombucha and after a night of research, she was not ready to grow her own bacteria. But anything for the cub right? _

* * *

Mina reaches her apartment door and notices a nicely wrapped box. Inside was an assortment of Korean dishes and a still-warm ginseng chicken soup. 

**Hey mina, its Jeongyeon, I hope everything is ok! I didn't know where you went so, I asked the delivery man to just put it at your doorstep (I may have looked at your profile to find your address...sorry).**

**I was just worried that you didn’t eat anything since you were leaving in such a rush.**

**Have a good night Mina.** ****

Mina smiles at the note written by Jeongyeon, maybe Jeongyeon isn’t that bad. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**someone commented about writing some backstory of mina and jeong and so...i did:) I really like reading these things. makes me feel giggly.**

**twitter: waterbottlechae**

**be my bro**


	6. Healing Camp

“Alrighty everyone! Dahyun, Tzuyu, and Sana, you’ll be in Jihyo’s car. Chase, Nay, Mina, and Momo you’re with me.”, Jeong screams.

“Question. You say campsite. But it’s winter what-”, Nayeon spoke up.

“Shutup”, Jeong responds. Chae smacks the back of Jeong’s head for being rude to the bunny and walks into the car. 

“Wait what? Why is Chae not in the same car as me? Jeong look at the amount of stuff you’re bringing. I think Jihyo’s car can squeeze the tiny cub.”, Dahyun complains. 

Tzuyu pats Dahyun’s back, “No one is going to survive the car ride if both of you guys are sitting in one car. Save us some time Dubs.”

“It’s okay my Dubu, you’ll be with me!”, Sana smiles. “a-aND ME. JIHYO. SANA’S GIRLFRIEND. Dahyun, you’re too young to date. Don’t date. A-and you too Tzuyu.”, Jihyo interrupts the hugging session between Sana and Dahyun. 

Sana giggles at Jihyo’s burst of jealousy. “Very subtle Ji, not at all jealous of the flapping eagle.”, Nayeon teases. “W-what about you huh?”, Jihyo's eyes spark with a hint of mischievousness. 

Nayeon is scared about how much Jihyo knows. “What do you mean you jiggly puff.”

“Look at Momo. She’s been eyeing you this whole time. I have a feeling that she’s going to finally ask you out tonight. You know...night out, stars out...who knows.”, Jihyo winks.

Nayeon finally breathes, “Nothing is going on between me and Momo.”. Nayeon looks over, if Momo is really going to confess. She needs to avoid her as much as possible. 

* * *

The car ride in Jeongyeon’s car was not eventful.

“I swear you son of a cub, stop playing Justin Bieber songs. Momo hurry up and pull the aux cord away from the cub’s phone.”, Jeong was driving and arguing at the same time. Mina was nervously gripping the safety handles and looked over at Jeong looking back and forth the road. 

“OOOOOH Momo dropped crumbs in the back seat Jeong.”, Chase tattles. “Pick. them. Up. you. Racoon.”, Jeong glares through the mirror. 

Nayeon was thankful that she’s not sitting in between the cub and the racoon. She increases the volume up from her earphones to block out the noise. 

* * *

If you think Jihyo’s car is any better, you’re wrong.

“THAT’S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL”, Sana and Dahyun screams on the top of their lungs. To add on, Tzuyu was not helping either. You would think the yoda would be the less annoying one, but she has a bladder the size of a pea. “Jihyo, can we stop again. I need to pee.”, Tzuyu taps on the driver’s shoulder. “You’re not going to drink anything after this pee break. Dahyun, restrict all fluids entering Tzuyu’s mouth until we meet the destination.”, Jihyo commands. 

“AIAI CAPTAIN”, Dahyun salutes.

* * *

“What took you so long?”, Momo asks once Jihyo’s car arrives at the “campsite”. The campsite is pretty cool actually, there is a big dome shaped tent that covers a lot of land. There were heaters to keep everyone inside warm. It was like a bubble.“Aw does Momo miss me?”, Sana hugs Momo. “Noooo, you guys have the food in your car.”, Momo quickly unwraps Sana and leaves her standing alone. “Meanie.”, Sana pouts. 

“But really, what took you so long?”, Mina comes up to ask and hugs Sana. After the ball, the japanese trio started texting and became very close in a short amount of time. “Our giant baby needed to pee every 10 mins, so we had to stop for her”, Sana sighs.

“Bro? Are you there? Bro? BROOOOOO”

“BROOOOOOOOOOOOO”

The group is getting second hand embarrassment as Chae and Dubs walk up to each other in the most “swaggy” way possible. 

“It’s been 10 years since I last saw you”, Chase fake cries. 

“I’ll never leave you man”, Dub hugs her bro tighter. 

“Ok. moment’s over. Chae, I need you to help Mina with the vegetables. Jihyo and Dubs, cook the rice. Momo and I will handle the grill”, Jeong putting on her straw hat and sunglasses. 

“Wait, what about me and Nayeon? We can help with cooking!”, Sana puts her hand up excitedly.

“NO” the group excluding Mina screams. Sana and Nayeon look dumbfounded. “You rest honey with Nayeon! Catch up with each other!”, Jihyo sets up two camping chairs for the two people. 

“Do you- do you not want us to help cook? Do you not want me to help cook?”, Sana giving her cutest pouting face towards Jihyo. “I- it’s not that- I”, Jihyo stutters. “YOU SUCK AT COOKING. With grass and more flammable things around us, you’ll light up the whole dome. Sit down woman.”, Tzuyu shouts. 

Everyone laughs at Tzuyu’s outburst. Nayeon and Sana were joking in fact, they prefer to not do anything.

“You’ll cut your hand if you cut the carrots that way”, Chaeng says. Mina turns around embarrassed, “I’m not a good cook...would you mind teaching me?”

Chaeng and Mina started to talk and slowly started to get comfortable with each other while skewering the vegetables. 

“HEY it’s not funnyyyyy, I didn’t know it was a durian pancake. I thought it was mango flavor and shoved the whole thing in my mouth.”, Chaeng pouts. Mina is still laughing. They are getting close, like physically close. Nayeon sees the interaction from afar and wants to do something about it. 

“So Chaeng huh?”, Sana’s voice cuts Nayeon’s thoughts. 

“What?”, Nayeon looks at the ground. 

“Nay, we’ve been the closest. I know you inside out. I’ve seen how you take care of the cub. It’s not like a sister kind of care. Talk to me. It’s hard to see you pretending that everything is fine when you just want to tell the world that you like Son Chaeyoung.”, Sana looks at Nayeon understandingly. 

“I-I can’t. Not when it could ruin my friendship with Chaeng, with Momo…”, Nayeon tears up. 

“Momo will understand. And for Chae, she won’t cut you off. I can’t promise you that she’ll like you back. But she will definitely not cut you off from her life. You mean a lot to her too.”, Sana puts her hand on top of Nayeon’s.

Nayeon forgets how Sana was one of the most understanding and trustworthy friends she has ever met. Jeong and Chae are great, but when it comes to talking about feelings...they are not that helpful. Sana has been by Nayeon’s side no matter what. 

“There’s actually more stuff that happened that probably will make things more complicated…”, Nayeon hesitates, but Nayeon told everything. 

“...shit.”, Sana trying to process everything, from Mina and Chaeyoung, then Nayeon and Chaeyoung, then Mina and Jeong. “Okay, maybe we have to play our cards right.”, Sana responds.

“Nayeon, maybe you should wait about the confession to Chaeng. Right now, Chaeyoung needs a friend and if you tell her now, she won’t be thinking straight.”, Sana adds on. 

Nayeon was afraid to hear that. She’s been waiting for so long. She’s just waiting for a sign to tell her to go for it. 

* * *

The FUN-day was more of a relaxing healing day. Which is what everyone needed right now. Food was successful. Jihyo and Sana are snuggling. Momo taking care of her makes cuddled under a giant blanket. Jeong and Mina also snuggled as well. Chae looks around for Nayeon. She stood up and started to wander around the place. 

“I thought you quit.”, Chaeng says, making Nayeon jump.

Nayeon drops the cigarette, “I was debating on lighting it up.”

“Why do you still carry them in your pocket?”, Chaeng asks

“You know… med school...it’s a stress reliever”, Nayeon looks down at the dropped cigarette ashamed. 

“True that. What are you stressed about?” Chaeng did not give a single look of disappointment or judgement, but sat beside Nayeon. “Mmm”, Nayeon trying to think of an excuse. 

“Is this about Momo? You’ve been avoiding her the whole day. If this was about what I said about giving her a chance. Don’t push yourself. I’m sorry for telling you to do that.”, Chaeng looks at Nayeon. 

“It’s nothing like that. Let’s not talk about this. I want to end this healing fun day thing with a good night”, Nayeon smiles. 

“Ok”, Chaeng stands up and holds out her hand. Nayeon looks up at Chaeng confused. “If you want a good night spend it with me.”

“W-what?”, Nayeon asks. 

“It won't be a good night if you spend it alone, come with me and sit with the others!”, Chaeng smiles. Nayeon’s heart almost stopped thinking that Chaeng was going to spend time with her alone. Nayeon grabs Chaeng's hand and walks up to the rest. She sits down and immediately feels warmth. 

“You’re shivering. I told you to bring a thicker coat.”, Chaeng looks at her with concern. Nayeon holds onto Chaeng’s jacket around her tighter. The strawberry smell immediately gives her comfort. “Thank you...but won’t you be cold?”

Chaeng thinks about it and smiles, “You’re absolutely right.”. Chaeng grabs another blanket and wraps them together. Cuddling. That’s what they are doing. It was a good night. 

Sana’s eyes sparkle as she sees her best friend looking peaceful in the arms of her loved one.

Mina looks at Nayeon with an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. Nayeon catches Mina's stare and stares back. Both staring intensely trying to win at something.

Dahyun saw the interaction between Mina and Nayeon. Clueless cub. Something doesn't feel good.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

twitter: waterbottlechae

I have work tmrw so IDK if I'll update... so here it is... a day earlier:) 


	7. Nerf War

On Monday, Nayeon and Chaeyoung both went to the company. Jeong wanted to give a tour to Nayeon and introduce the employees to the new investor. Chaeyoung apparently has a meeting with Mina about the charity event. 

After Jeong’s Sunday FUN-DAY, Chae and Mina felt pretty comfortable with each other. As friends though. To Nayeon, it seems like more than friends. Once Jeong introduces the events department, Nayeon’s eyes immediately see Mina physically too close to Chae. Way to close. Are they basically back hugging? What is so funny about planning an art gallery?

“Nayeonnnnnn you’re going to break the welcome folder that I made for you!”, Jeong complains. Nayeon looks down at the crumpled yellow folder. Nothing special about it, just a few basics of the company structure, the investments the Im family has, etc. “Jeong stop complaining, you give these welcome folders to every investor.”, Nayeon rolls her eyes and walks away towards Mina and Chae. 

“BUT YOURS HAVE BUNNY STICKERS AROUND YOUR NAME. YA those stickers cost extra, wait for me! Stop walking away from the future CEO”, Jeong yells. 

“Hi”, Nayeon interrupts the moment. “Unnie! Look! I’m showing Mina a 360 of what the gallery would look like.”, Chaeng smiles. Mina who was hovering Chaeyoung moved away as soon as she saw Nayeon. “Hi Nayeon, welcome to the company.”, Mina smiles. 

“ALLLLLLLRIGHT, Chaeng why not just show the actually place you rented for the gallery? Is everyone okay with that?”, Jeong swings her arms around the cub. Everyone agreed and left the building. Jeong drives Mina and Nayeon drives Chaeyoung to the destination. 

* * *

“Isn’t this nice? It took a while to find the perfect place? I divided the place for each artist to do whatever they want! It’ll be colorful.”, Chaeyoung gushes about her vision. 

“It’s so nice! Big enough to have a nerf war with Dubs.”, Jeong smirks about the idea. Chaeng’s eyes lit up and went to talk with Jeong about the soon to be nerf war. 

“Chaeng is so passionate about this gallery and I’m so excited to work with her on this project. It’s going to take a lot of hours to make her vision come true, but she can do it right Nayeon?”, Mina looks at Nayeon.

“Of course. The cub gives her everything to things and people she adores.”, Nayeon replies back. “Anyways, how’s your relationship with the ostrich?”

Mina tightly smiles, “Good! She’s very caring and affectionate...very funny too. No conversation with her is ever boring.”

Nayeon hated it. Hated how Mina had her two best friends wrapped around her finger. Hated how Mina thinks she can just pretend that everything is fine with Chaeng. Hated that Mina knew that Nayeon knows everything and yet acts like they’re buddy buddy. Nayeon wanted Mina to be cautious. She wanted Mina to stop the mess she’s going to make. If someone had to be the bad guy. Then she would have to be the bad guy. 

“Miss Im.”, Nayeon randomly said. Mina turns around and looks at Nayeon confused. “What?”, Mina asks. 

Nayeon stood up straight and looked at her straight in the eye. “When we are working. Which is now, I want you to call me Miss Im. I am a board of director here, I don’t care about your relationship with Jeongyeon.”

Nayeon steps closer to Mina. Mina eyes started to waiver trying to keep her eye contact with Nayeon trying to not back down. “And lastly, when working on this project or any project with my friends, I want you to keep it professional. As a board of director, I hate seeing workers fool around with others. You hear me?”

No one backed down on the staring contest. “What are you guys doing?”, Jeong cuts in.

Nayeon was the first one to smile and put her arms around Mina, “Oh just giving her the old “if you hurt my bff, I’ll kick your ass” kind of thing. Right Mina?”. Mina nods and smiles. 

“Well don’t scare her off bugs bunny… you seem to shaken her.”, Jeong worryingly looks at Mina. 

There was an awkward silence until… “WHAT’S UP BITCHES JEONG TEXTED ME 10 MINS AGO ABOUT SOME NERF WAR AT THE GALLERY. GOTTA COME PREPARED FOR THIS.”, Dahyun holds up her two nerf guns ready to shoot.

“How did you come here that fast dubs?”, Chaeng laughs.

“You would think that I drove really fast to this gallery but coincidentally, this place is close to the theatre I was working at. I had to go there to make some adjustments for the music, got your text, and walked here!”Dahyun proudly looks at everyone proving that she does in fact have a life and did not hurt anyone in the process of getting here. 

“How did you get the nerf guns?”, Nayeon asks

“Duh, a true warrior always carries nerf guns in the back of their car. If this nerf war is happening, I have some spare!”, Dahyun explains. Chae and Jeong rush out and head to the theatre parking lot to find Dahyun’s car. Dahyun runs after them. 

“I’m going to be with Chaeyoung.”

Nayeon’s heart stops when she hears Mina’s voice, “What?”

“Although it seems fast...dating Jeong for 2 months, but I always liked Chaeyoung. After meeting the gang, it’s best to end the relationship now before I do more damage to the group if I wait longer to end it. I like hanging out with you guys and I don’t want to lead Jeong any longer.”, Mina explains. 

“Why are you telling me this.”, Nayeon’s head started to hurt. 

“Because I’m not afraid of you. But I am afraid of losing Chaeyoung. After yesterday’s trip, I’m also afraid of losing this friend group. I want to come clean. I know what I want now.”, Mina continues and walks outside to meet with the nerf trio. 

Nayeon’s heart quickens.  _ “I’m going to be with Chaeyoung” _ keeps repeating in her mind. Her hands started to shake as she dials a number. 

“Unnie? What’s up!”, a chirpy voice appears. 

“I don’t have a chance, I can’t win this time.”, Nayeon’s breath started to get shorter. 

“Unnie? What do you mean? Where are you?” 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**it's short... i know, i'm sorry**


	8. My best friend

Sana dashed straight out of her workplace. Thank goodness she wasn’t the model for this photoshoot. Sana started to pick up an interest in becoming a modelling director and was in the middle of teaching rookie models how to look comfortable in front of the camera when a phone call with a special ring tone was ringing. Sana had three special ringtones made for three special people, her mum, Jihyo, and Nayeon. Once she heard the ringtone, “Bun bun wants you hun hun. Bun bun wants you hun hun.” on repeat in Nayeon’s voice, she instantly knew that she can’t ignore this call. It’s her best friend! No best friend should be led to voicemail. 

After picking up the call and hearing Nayeon’s heavy breathing, she instantly knew that this was an emergency. 

“Send me your address unnie, I’m going to pick you up.”, Sana said. 

* * *

_Nayeon, Age 7_

_Sana knew Nayeon since elementary school. Although Chae and Jeong are Nayeon’s best friends, they went to a different elementary school. Sana was Nayeon’s first friend she made without the chaotic duo. Sana herself was chaotic as well and Nayeon guesses that’s why she caught her attention._

_Sana was a year younger and was in grade one whereas Nayeon was in grade two. Nayeon didn’t talk much to others, she preferred to play alone, draw alone, and read alone. Well, not until a little hand grabbed her hand and dragged her up._

_“Hi! I’m Sana! I’m new. Are you new?”, the one with chubby cheeks asks._

_“No. Please leave me alone.”, the bunny sits back down on the grass._

_“Then where are your friends? It’s recess time!”, little Sana uses her hands to dramatically wave it around the playground._

_“If Chaeng and Jeong are not here, I prefer to play alone.”, the bunny crosses her arms starting to get a bit annoyed by the squirrel-looking girl still bothering her._

_“Well, if I’m here, you will never have to play alone!”, Sana smiles._

_Nayeon smiled a bit but frowned immediately. Standing up, Nayeon left the smiling girl alone. “I did not get your name by the way! But I’ll find you tomorrow.”, Sana screams._

* * *

_“You go on this school bus too?!”, a screechy voice caught the attention of Nayeon. Please don’t be the annoying girl. Please don’t be the annoying girl. Nayeon looks up and it’s Sana. “Can I sit with you?”, Sana asks._

_“No”_

_“Why not? There’s space right beside you!”_

_Nayeon took out her lunch bag and put it on the empty spot, “It’s occupied by my lunch box. Sit somewhere else.”_

_Sana grabs the lunch box and throws it on the other seat, “Well looky here! The seat is empty again!”. Sana quickly sits on the vacant spot before the bunny puts something else on it._

_“I don’t like you.”, the bunny looks at her side._

_“But I like you! So you’re stuck with me!”, the chirpy girl swings her legs around. Nayeon looks away and smiles… just a little_

_“SPEAK LOUDER, I CAN’T UNDERSTAND YOU WITH YOUR ACCENT. GO BACK TO JAPAN.”, a boy’s voice was heard by Nayeon._

_Nayeon looks up at the ruckus. She stood up and walked to the crowd wanting to tell them to be quiet. When she reaches the crowd, there stands Sana in tears looking ashamed. Kids around her were laughing. Sana was trying to say sorry in korean, but with her crying and her accent, it made it easier for the others to make fun of her pronunciation._

_Nayeon did not like it when she saw the squirrel crying. She pushed the boy down and looked at him in the eye, “Back away from Sana. She’s my friend.” At age 7, Nayeon already built a reputation for herself as the cold scary girl that no one should mess with. Nayeon was happy that this reputation was working because inside she was shaking. She hates public speaking, “If anyone ever makes Sana cry, I’ll make you cry.”._

_Nayeon grabs Sana and walks away. “Nayeon.”_

_“What?”, Sana said._

_“My name is Nayeon. If we are going to be friends, you have to know their names first.”, Nayeon smiles._

_Sana smiles back and hugs Nayeon. Sana never forgets that day. Nayeon is her best friend. Over the years, they became the duo everyone envied. Sana was in a different year, so Sana would sign up for any school teams or clubs that could bring her and Nayeon closer. Sana brought Nayeon out of her shell. When Nayeon left for highschool, Sana was fine because she made some additional friends during elementary school (though, no one could replace Nayeon). Nayeon was also fine too because Jeong would be finally going to the same school with her. Sana was worried that Nayeon would forget her once she entered highschool. Nayeon promised that will never happen and she kept her promise. Sana was immediately welcomed by a group of friends, Nayeon, Jeong, and Momo that time. Sana joined the cheerleading team along with Nayeon. Took a lot of convincing but once Sana paid Jeong and Momo to compliment Nayeon's dancing skills when they watched FinK.L., Nayeon finally agreed to try out. Soon Jeong brought in Jihyo from her drama club the same year Sana entered highschool. The gang started to grow as Chaeng, Dubs, and Tzuyu came too, but Nayeon never forgot Sana. They are best friends, they have their own thing. When college came, Nayeon asked Sana to be her roommate._

_“What do you mean? Don’t most first years live in dorms with other first years?”, Sana looked at Nayeon confused._

_“I mean, yea! Living with other first years in dorms is fun, but if you want to live off campus with me...I’m fine with that as well.”, Nayeon smiles. “But if you choose a dorm, that’s all good with me! I don’t want to ruin your first year experience making friends. Either way I’ll have this apartment to myself. I am not living with Momo and Jeong ever again. Never. One is too messy and the other is a neat freak.”, Nayeon continues._

_Sana was overjoyed, “Of course I’ll live with my best friend. Making friends will be easy for me. But there is no one else I rather live with than you.”._

_You would think Sana and Nayeon dated during their college years. Nope. They are really just friends! Sana was actually really interested in Jihyo, but that is another story._

* * *

_It was rare for Nayeon to have panic attacks. But as a pre-med student, Sana knows that Nayeon carries a lot of pressure and sometimes she breaks._

_“Unnie, I don’t think going out for lunch is going to ruin your study schedule. You’ve been cooped up in your room for the past two days eating cup noodles. I’m taking you out for some fresh food and fresh air.”, Sana pulls the blanket away from Nayeon’s head._

_The smell. Oh the smell. Nayeon definitely did not shower the past few days. Sana’s eyes start to water and grabs Nayeon, “Please unnie, you also need to shower.”._

_“Sana, let go I can’t. I’m barely above average for my pathology class and I really need to take this seriously.”, Nayeon mutters._

_“Unnie you can’t do this to your body.”, Sana drags Nayeon. Nayeon resisted. “I can’t please Sana please.”, Nayeon's voice started to waver, her breathing started to become short, chest started to clench, her eyes couldn’t focus at all._

_“Unnie?”, Sana looks at Nayeon with worry. Panic attacks. Sana read this in her psychology textbook. She quickly hugs Nayeon tightly, stretches Nayeon’s legs to prevent her from balling up, and grabs the water bottle on the desk. “I want you to take slow small sips and breathe.”, Sana trying to sooth Nayeon. Nayeon’s hands are still shaking. “Remember the time the gang tried to teach me how to ride a bike?”, Sana randomly brings up. “And-and I ran over Dahyun...like three times.”_

_Sana can feel Nayeon’s breath slowing down. Nayeon whispers, “You were a fast learner, you just didn’t know how to stop the bike. Dahyun used her body to stop the bike.”._

_That night, Sana asked Jihyo to drop off some ginseng chicken to their apartment. She told the gang the situation and everyone wanted to be there for Nayeon. Knowing Nayeon, Sana told the gang that they should give her some space._

_Around 3am, there was a call. “Unnie...do you mind opening the door?”_

_Sana’s eyes adjusted to the caller ID and quickly responded, “Of course, she’s probably heading to bed now. I think she just finished showering.”. Walking to the door, she opens and sees the cub holding three chocolate shakes and a large bag of fries._

_“Here, one chocolate shake for you.”, the cub hands the drink over. “Thanks Chaeng, I’ll be in my room.”, knowing the bunny and the cub would probably want to be alone together._

_Sana looks at the cub cautiously knocking on the bunny’s door. Chaeng was holding the shakes and fries in front of her face when Nayeon opened the door. Immediately the bunny hugs the cub with a smile and lets the cub in._

_Sana looked at the pair…and mutters, “clueless yet so cute.”_

* * *

Sana drove to the address and probably violated a few traffic rules. She was going to rush in when a voice stopped her. 

“Unnie you’re here for the nerf war too!? I call Jeong to be my team!”, Dahyun screams. “What? NO FAIR. HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT.”, Chaeng argues. Jeong walks over to Sana, “I don’t think you’re here for the nerf war, why are you here unnie?”

Mina walks over to Sana and Jeong. Sana stares at Mina for a minute and replies, “I’m just here to pick up Nayeon...she forgot that we are having dinner together”.

Jeong looks at her skeptically, “Nayeon drove her car here, why would she ask you to pick her up.”.

Dubs and cubs sense something and stop playing, “Is everything okay?”. 

Sana nods and smiles, “Just here to pick up the bunny for dinner. Carry on with your derf war.”

“NERF WAR. IT’S NERF WAR.”, Dahyun corrects her. 

Sana walks into the building and heads to the washroom. Locking the door she whispers, “Nayeon? Are you here?”. She hears the sniffing and walks to that direction. Opening the stalls, her heart breaks. What are you doing to yourself, Nayeon. “Come here”, Sana opens for a hug. Nayeon launches herself tightly around Sana. “You’re staying at my place for a couple of days okay?”, Sana sternly says. She feels Nayeon’s nod. 

After a few minutes, Sana managed to clean Nayeon up. They both walk out and sees the others. “I’m going to stay with Sana for a few days-”, Nayeon was cut off by Dahyun. “But unnie! I thought you’re going to make tie dye shirts with us.”, Dahyun pouted. “I’m sorry Dubs. Something came up with…”, Nayeon looking at Sana for some help with the excuse. “I’ve been stressed about managing so many rookie models, I just need a bit of best friend time to calm me down.”, Sana cuts in. 

Chaeng steps in front of Nayeon. Nayeon’s breath hitches. Chaeyoung looks straight into Nayeon’s eyes, but Nayeon tries to look anywhere else. Chaeyoung sighs, “Take care of unnie.” Chaeyoung doesn't say who takes care of who (because they are both her unnies), but everyone was certain that Nayeon was not feeling well. 

Sana smiles, “Nayeon will be back.”

  
Mina looks at Chaeyoung. _Does… Chaeng have feelings for Nayeon?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**i love namosa's dynamics lately. i wrote about nayeon and sana today:)**

**any ideas or suggestions?**

**be my friend- twitter: waterbottlechae**


	9. Coward

“Unnie sit down first, I’ll go make some tea for us”, Sana heads to the kitchen before Nayeon protests. 

Nayeon looks around the surroundings. Comfortable, cozy, and neat. There were pictures of the gang, Sana and Jihyo’s high school graduation, and just them as a couple. Nayeon smiles wishing that her future relationship will be just like theirs. 

“You know, my relationship with Jihyo was never perfect. You knew that, you were there to witness the mess.”, Sana comes in with two hot cups of tea. Nayeon remembers. Jihyo’s parents were against their relationship and there was a time where they were on a break. “Unnie, no relationship is going to be smooth sailing. Having a bump on this journey should not mean that you should give up.”, Sana holds Nayeon’s hands. 

“It’s not a bump. It’s a fucking storm and I’m not even in the relationship yet.”, Nayeon sighs. 

“Then what are you going to do?”, Sana looks at Nayeon. Nayeon looks up to meet Sana’s eyes, “I’m going to do some stupid stuff. But I hope you understand. If you don’t approve or hate what it’s doing to the group or me, it’s not going to stop me.”

“Whatever you do, I’ll be there to support you.”, Sana smiles warmly. 

“If that’s the case, if Jihyo is against my idea… Jihyo or me?”, Nayeon cheekily asks, trying to lighten the mood. Sana laughs and smiles at the bunny with reassurance in her eyes, “I’ll choose my best friend who made me who I am.” 

“If Jihyo is against me, follow Jihyo.”, Nayeon says with her voice shaking. Sana was about to say something back but Jihyo walked into the apartment. 

“IM HOME SANA.”, Jihyo walks into the living room and sees the two. Jihyo knows something is up, “So, what should I order? Chicken and beer?”

Nayeon was glad to be surrounded by these people.

* * *

It’s been two days since Nayeon stayed at Sana’s and Jihyo’s place. Jeongyeon and Mina came to visit the bros since, “Without Nayeon, I just have a feeling that Dubs or Chae will set the apartment on fire any time soon.”. 

Jeong came into the apartment with tomato pasta for the cub and a Hawaiian pizza for dubs. Mina follows by handing each a bottle of kombucha. “It’s for your health. I wanted to give you guys something healthy to eat since I would think you guys have been eating cup noodles for the past two days for every meal. However, Jeong was persistent in spoiling you guys. So I just bought kombucha.”

“WOW thanks unnie! We have kombucha here too. Nayeonie has been brewing us kombucha ever since Chae got a fever a few months ago. But thanks! I bet your kombucha would taste better than what the bunny makes. Honestly I don’t think she’s making it correctly.”, Dahyun opens the bottle and starts drinking. 

The four enjoyed their meals in the living room. A jiggle sound was heard from the front door and in came Nayeon looking tired. “UNNIE OH UNNIE I MISS YOU.”, Dubs launched herself on top of Nayeon. Nayeon chuckles and pats the tofu on the back, “I’ve been away for only two days. You survived.”

Nayeon and Dubs walk into the living room. Chase stood up, “Unnie I’ll go order some food for you!” 

“Cub, there’s food on the table. I’ll just have a bite, I’m still full from all the cookies Sana has been baking.”, Nayeon reassures Chae. “You don’t like tomatoes and and Hawaiian pizza. Let me order you food from Danny’s Diner.”, Chase quickly grabs her phone. 

“Chill cub. Danny’s Diner is too far for delivery-”, Jeong was about to continue. “But Nayeon likes the chocolate shakes there and I CAN DRIVE I CAN-”, Chaeyoung was basically rambling. 

Nayeon grabs Chaeyoung and looks at her in the eyes, “Calm down cub. I’m back.”

“But you were upset and left me with Dahyun. Are you okay? What happened that da-”, Chae asks. “I’m fine. Sana wanted company, remember? And I was just tired from listening to Jeong talk all day about the company, that's why I probably looked sad.”, Nayeon consoles her. 

Mina looks back and forth. She stands up, “Let me make some tea for all of us.”. “I’ll help!”, and just like that, Chaeyoung went to follow Mina. Nayeon sighs and sits on the couch. Dahyun squeezes her hands and smiles at her. 

“Chae is so dramatic. The cub is too dependent on you buns.”, Jeong shakes her head and chuckles. “I miss living with you guys.”, Jeong sincerely looks at dubs and Nayeon. 

“You’re silly. The tea bags are in the right cupboard.”, Chae laughs and walks towards the sink. “Why offer to make tea when I’m the host?”, Chaeyoung chuckles. “Technically, Jeong and I invited ourselves to your home and I wanted to ease the tension. You seemed like you were about to burst when Nayeon turned down your Danny’s Diner offer.”, Mina explains. 

“It’s just… did you say something to Nayeon?”, Chae hesitantly asks

Mina turns around, “What do you mean?”

“Both of you guys looked pretty disturbed when we left you guys alone. I just assumed that you guys were talking and something happened.”, Chae shrugs her shoulders. “Didn’t Nayeon say that she did the talk with you? The “if you hurt Jeong I’ll crush you” talk?”, Chae continues.

“Actually. I was going to tell you that I’m going to break up with Jeong.”, Mina turns around to Chaeyoung. “Just doing this hurts all three of us. And I truly want to be with you.”, Mina says. 

“Mina. I think that’s a bit late for this. Not when you are now in our group of friends. You’re also getting close to Sana and Momo. Just. Give Jeong a chance.”, Chae pleads. 

“But I-”, Mina was cut off. “Don’t fucking do this shit in my house.”, Nayeon walks up. “This is my business with Chae so why don’t you back off.”, Mina talks back. “Really?! In another room where your girlfriend could just walk in and hear you confess your love to Chaeyoung?”, Nayeon replies. 

“You better stop talking. You’re just a coward who-”, Mina was slapped by Nayeon. 

“What’s going on?! Nayeon! What the fuck.”, Jeong runs up to Mina. 

“Get her out of my house.”, Nayeon talks lowly. 

“What is the matter with you, Nayeon. Get your shit together.”, Jeong leaves without looking back. 

Chaeyoung and Nayeon are sitting at opposite ends of the couch whereas Dahyun is right in the middle. Dahyun shakes her knees up and down trying to find a way to break the ice. “Oh WOW. Did you hear that? My stomach makes the weirdest noises. Let me get something to eat in the kitchen-” “NO”, both Nayeon and Chaeyoung screams as Dahyun is standing up trying to leave the two alone. 

Nayeon and Chaeyoung look each other in the eyes, “Why did you slap her?”. Nayeon did not answer. 

“Why did Mina call you a coward?”, Chae continues to ask. “Nayeon, talk to me. Something happened and you’re not telling me!”, Chae raises her voice. “Chaeyoung, I think we should give unnie some space.”, Dahyun tried to calm the cub down. Nayeon doesn’t answer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**it's hard my dudes. I'm sorry for this. I don't know how to write it.**


	10. Chocolate milkshakes and Daisies

It’s been a few days since the incident between Nayeon and Mina. Jeongyeon is still furious about it and refuses to talk to Nayeon. Nayeon on the other hand thinks she did nothing wrong...and because of her exams coming up, she has no time to deal with the drama. 

One thing does bother Nayeon though. Chaeyoung seems to act like nothing happened although she’s been...distant. Nayeon hated that. It felt like she was already losing Chaeyoung without even confessing. 

Dahyun has been the mediator of the DubChaeNay apartment. You can say that Dahyun has been a bit fed up about this tension. So...she asked Sana for help. 

Sana invited the whole gang to her and Jihyo’s apartment because why not! 

* * *

On the day of the meet up, Nayeon was in the kitchen trying to throw some kind of last minute charcuterie board. Chaeyoung sees Nayeon dancing to the background music playing the kitchen. It’s been a while for Chae to see Nayeon feel so free. She was happy to see her loosen up. 

“Let me help you with the placement of the food yeonie”, Chae comes up from behind and grabs the grapes. Nayeon stiffened and stared at Chae. 

“Y-you got a new tattoo.”, Nayeon staring at Chae’s hand avoiding eye contact. “Mmm felt like it. Like it?”, Chae showing her daisy tattoo on her forearm. “Doesn’t daisies mean...like purity and innocence?”, Nayeon looks at Chae skeptically. Chaeyoung chuckles, “there are other meanings of daisies yeonie” 

“Like what?”, Nayeon asks

“What is happening? Nayeon you look a bit cramped with your shoulder positioned like that. And Chae. Look at all the space on the counter. Give unnie some space man.”, Dahyun questioning. 

Nayeon glares at Dahyun knowing what she was trying to do. Dahyun whispers to Nayeon, “Look you guys were cute and all but I couldn’t help but comment when you actually do look like your body is twisted like that.”

Nayeon rolls her eyes and playfully shoved Dahyun. All three headed down to the parking lot and drove to Sana’s place. 

When the trio went to Sana’s place...30 mins late. “Unnie, you drove to Sana’s place like a million times and yet you get lost?!”, Dahyun running down the hallway to the door. “Why are you in a hurry! Let me catch my breath”, Nayeon says. “Momo said that Tzuyu bought the good kind of tteokboki and yoU KNOW HOW THE REST ARE RUDE AND DOESN’T SAVEE US A PORTION IF WE ARE LATE”, Dayhun bursts into the apartment and tackled Momo just as she was going to take a bite. 

Nayeon walks in and Jeong looks at her. Chae walks up and drags Nayeon to the table where everyone is sitting. There was a silence. Nayeon was about to open her mouth when the silence was broken when Dahyun started choking on the fish cakes. “GEEZ. HOW. WHY”, Tzuyu screams losing her control at how Dahyun always ruins the moment. Nayeon rushes to perform the Heimlich maneuver on Dahyun. 

“Oh man that was intense. But the sauce was so good.”, Dahyun pants. 

Everyone laughs. Nayeon stands up and walks to the kitchen to get the tofu a glass of water. Jeong enters, “Hey...how were your exams?”. “Good.”, Nayeon really doesn’t know how to talk to Jeong, afraid it will just burst into another argument. 

“Look I’m sorry for ignoring you the past few days. I knew you since we were toddlers. You must have a reason for... your actions. I know you might not be uncomfortable to tell me what’s going on between you and Mina, but maybe try to get along...for me? I spoke with Mina and she is willing to put that incident behind her.”, Jeong explains. 

Nayeon breathes in deeply trying to hold everything in. From the affair between Mina and Chae, from loving Chae, from her two best friends doing anything for the Japanese, Nayeon held all the things in her mind from exploding and spitting everything out. She turns around and smiles, “Thanks Jeong for forgiving my actions. I’ll go apologize to Mina.”

Nayeon walks back out and sees Mina really close to Chae. Chae looks like she was giving space between them. 

Jihyo stands up, “Guys so I just got three more controllers for my switch. Ready to lose in Smash?”. Dahyun, Tzuyu, Jeong and Momo stands up and heads to the living room. Nayeon feels a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, “How’s my best friend doing?”. “I’m doing fine Sana. I have to find a good time to apologize to Mina though.” 

“Mmm I think I saw her and Chae walking to the living room as well.”, Sana says feeling Nayeon stiffen at the sentence. “Be nice. Don’t cause a scene especially when the others are here as well.”

Nayeon snorted at Sana’s warning. Why would I not make a scene?

Nayeon’s eyes narrowed as Mina seem to be touching Chae’s hand like it’s nothing. Chae looks like she fine with the conversation they were having but constantly looking at Jeong to see if she could see what Mina was doing. 

“So what are we gossiping about?”, Nayeon sits beside Chae. “Unnie!”, Chae’s eyes light up and retreated her hands away from Mina. 

“Nothing special. I was just asking about the progress with her artwork for the charity gallery, then noticed Chae’s new additional tattoos on her arms.”, Mina spoke gently and traced Chae’s arms. Chae chuckles nervously. 

“Really? Well, you should see Chae’s new neck tattoo as well.”, Nayeon grabs Chae’s neck and shows Mina, Nayeon’s breath was on Chae’s neck and Chae gulped. Mina knew what Nayeon was doing and she did not like it one bit. Mina and Nayeon were having a staring contest. A cough interrupted them, “So I see we all need to get some drinks.”. Sana comes with a tray of lemonade as she joins them. Chae was slowly sinking into the couch as she can feel the tension between Nayeon and Mina. “Cub want lemonade?”, Sana trying to bring the glass to Chae but the main goal was to break the eye contact between Mina and Nayeon. “Wow… Sana unnie this...is so good.”, Chae sips more looking anywhere but the two girls sitting on each of her sides. The lemonade was not good. Not at all. Too sour. 

Mina was the first to look away and grins, “Really? Let me try.” Mina grabs the glass from Chae’s hand and drinks from it. Sana quickly grabs another glass and shoves it to Nayeon’s mouth, “HERE...here try it.” Nayeon takes a sip, “There is a glass right on the tray for you Mina, don’t be mean and take Chae’s”

“You don’t mind right Chae?”, Mina continues to sip from the glass. Nayeon had enough. Everything around Nayeon started to become a blur. There was no sound. She grabs Chae and pulls her close to her face. Heavy breathing between the two. And Nayeon finally closes the gap. 

Nayeon pulls away feeling hazy. Faces Mina, “I’m no coward. You don’t mind right Chae?”, then faces Chae. Chae looks at Nayeon wide-eyed. It was then Nayeon realized what she did. She stood up and ran. 

Sana quickly pushes Chae, “Go you, dummy!”. Chae nods quickly. “AND CHAE”, Chaeyoung turns around and sees Sana, “Please take care of her.” Chaeyoung smiles and runs. 

Nayeon went to the closest convenience store and bought a pack of cigarettes. Walks around the streets looking through the windows of cafes. She finally stopped at one cafe that had the sign that said “KOMBUCHA BUY ONE GET ONE FREE”. She steps into the cafe and ordered. Nayeon took a sip and made a face. How does Chaeyoung like this drink at all. 

“You smell unnie.”, Nayeon turns around and sees Chaeyoung smiling. “You know...sharing is caring. Give me the other bottle.”, without Nayeon responding, Chaeyoung grabs it and drinks it. Chaeyoung makes a face. Nayeon looks at her confused, “I thought you like kombucha.” 

“Never did. You kept giving it to me so I took it. But it was never for me.”, Chaeyoung responds. Nayeon scoffed, “You should’ve told me and I would’ve stopped making them for you.”

Chaeyoung stands up and grabs Nayeon along with her, “mmm I guess you’re right. I should’ve told you before you went through all the labour to make the kombucha”

“Where are we going?”, Nayeon stops her feet. Chaeyoung turns around, “Danny’s Diner. I want a chocolate milkshake. I will always choose a chocolate milkshake.”

“And you’re planning to walk there? You do know that’s like a 5-hour walk.”, Nayeon looks at her like she is crazy. 

“New beginnings.”, Chae spoke out. Nayeon looked at her, “What did Sana put in the lemonade. Are you ok? Do I need to bring you back to Sana’s?”

“The tattoo. It means new beginnings. It was the day I finally realize that it was never Mina. It was always you. When I found out that Mina was with Jeong, I wasn’t hurt. I let Mina go and I was fine. When I found out that you were with Jinyoung, my heart was broken, I let go and I was ruined. But I didn’t know why. I thought about that for a long time. The thought of you with someone else made my stomach churn. It was then I realized that there was something special about you….Dahyun and Sana also helped me realize about it as well.”, Chaeyoung rubs her neck. “But BUT you know what I mean...right? I… I know what happened the past few days was a bit weird. But I want to start a new chapter for us. We can take it slow, as long as I am with you.”

Nayeon was speechless. “I...yes.. Wow...yes I like books. Chapters are good...I-”, Nayeon was interrupted by the kiss. “Okay bookworm. Let’s go get chocolate milkshakes.”

Nayeon blushed as Chaeyoung wrapped her fingers around hers. “You know… the kombucha thing...the kombucha was not my thing and chocolate shakes are?...you’re the chocolate milkshake. It was an analogy.”, Chaeyoung swings her arms with Nayeon. “Yes, I understood that analogy… weird way to call me your chocolate milkshake though.”, Nayeon responds. Chaeyoung stiffened, “DAHYUN. cough* Dahyun thought of it.”

“Mmhm blame Dahyun.”


End file.
